une vie de loup-garou
by xega
Summary: Mon nom est Alicia Smith et je suis là pour aider mon alpha dans ses choix. Elle se nomme Emily Prentiss et elle doit trouver un nouveau mâle alpha au plus vite. Si je vous apprenais qu'elle a choisi son patron malgré elle, l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner. Je vous assure que ça va pas être de la tarte cette histoire. Surtout pour cacher à une bande de profiler sa véritable identité
1. Chapter 1

Si, je vous disais que les loups-garous et les vampires existent, vous me diriez que ces des conneries, que c'est seulement dans les films. Eh bien, je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

Je m'appelle Alicia Smith et je suis une adolescente tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mis à part le fait que je me transforme en loup les nuits de pleine lune. Je suis arrivé en Virginie, il y a seulement quelques mois, je suis orpheline, je sais que je ne vais pas tirer la petite larme de vos yeux avec mon histoire, mais je plante juste le décor pour que vous puissiez comprendre comment je suis rentrée dans la meute d'Emily Prentiss.

Donc, je reprends pour mon arrivé en Virginie, je suis une fille de New-York qui a fui car elle a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture, je sais, c'est le truc classique et on se dit que cela ne va jamais nous arriver. Mais quand ça vous tombe dessus, je peux vous dire que c'est pas la joie. Alors, j'ai fui car j'avais perdu ma meute et que j'étais trop faible pour survivre toute seule. Je vivais dans la rue et c'est là que je suis tombé sur elle, Emily Prentiss, elle est agent fédéral et profiler dans une unité d'analyse comportementale. Elle m'a trouvé errante dans la rue, elle a senti le loup en moi, j'ai tenté de m'échapper, mais je me suis fait avoir par un autre loup qui me poursuivait. Pris au piège dans une ruelle, j'ai tenté de me battre, mais Adam était celui qu'on envoyait pour chasser ceux qui désobéissait, sous sa forme de loup, il faisait plus de 2,50 mètre de long et pesé 150 kg, vous voyez le genre ?

Je me trouvais dans un piteux état, je ne faisais pas le poids même sous ma forme canine, avec mon 2 mètre de long et mes 90 kg. Alors que je pensais mourir dans cette ruelle comme une chienne abandonné, elle est apparue et à tuer Adam avec une facilité qui m'a fait peur.

- Ne crains rien, il ne te fera plus de mal. Dit-elle

Bien sûr, je me suis reculé contre le mur, même en louve, elle était plus imposante que moi. D'une part par sa prestance et de l'autre par le pouvoir qu'elle dégageait, j'ai alors compris qu'elle devait être la femelle alpha de la meute locale. Ah, oui petite précision, lorsque nous sommes sous notre forme lupin, nous pouvons communiquer par télépathie, je sais c'est dingue mais c'est la vérité. Bon, revenons au moment présent, je suis blessée devant une alpha qui vient de me sauver la vie, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Ça va aller ? demande-t-elle inquiète que je ne parle toujours pas.

- Oui, enfin je crois. Vous êtes qui ? demandais-je avec un franc parler qui me fait honte des fois

- Je m'appelle Emily, tu peux me suivre. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Qu'est- ce que tu fais toute seule sans tes parents ?

Ils sont morts.

Elle tourne alors la tête vers moi surprise, euh oui, même les loups peuvent faire de drôle de trucs. Comme je n'ai pas le choix, je la suis dans la ville. On se fait les plus discrète possible, parce que des loups dans une ville, ça fait pas bon ménage croyez moi, j'en ai fait l'expérience lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Ça c'est terminé avec le déménagement en vitesse avec ma fille pour New-York justement. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle redevient humaine devant moi, mais je détourne le regard pudiquement. Elle sourit mais ne dis rien, je comprends alors qu'on doit être prêt d'un endroit qu'elle connaît. Elle sonne une fois à la porte, j'entends la voix d'une autre femme.

- Emily, mais où est ce que tu as encore été trainé ?

- Ouvre-moi, Pénélope, c'est urgent !

Le son caractéristique des portes d'immeuble se fait entendre, je boite jusqu'à la porte, je vous avais dit que j'étais blessé, il faut bien que je le montre. Une femme blonde, habillé de toute les couleurs arrive dans le couloirs avec une couverture qu'elle mets sur ma sauveuse. Quand elle me voit, elle se tourne alors vers Emily.

- Tu l'as trouvé où ? elle est blessé, vite venez dans mon appartement !

Je grogne un peu

- Ça va aller, calme toi. Pénélope est une amie, elle fait partie de ma meute.

Mais toujours pas convaincue, je reste derrière en mettant du sang sur la couverture. Je décide de la suivre, après tout, elle m'a sauvé la vie et m'a débarrassé d'Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, bon voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je sais que c'est un peu inégale pour la quantité, mais ce sont des idées qui me viennent sur le coup. j'espère que ça vous plaît. Je plante le décor pour Alicia qui va entre dans la vie de Prentiss et des autres membres de l'équipe. Le rapprochement avec Hotch se fera plus tard. Vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires, cela me ferais plaisir :)**

* * *

L'appartement est bien le reflet de la propriétaire, je ne dis pas ça pour critiquer, mais toute ses couleurs me donnent mal à la tête. J'analyse un peu l'environnement, après tout ça fait des mois que je suis dans la rue, j'ai appris à survivre.

- Pénélope, je sais que c'est un peu inattendu, mais je l'ai trouvé dans la rue entrain de se faire attaquer. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Elle n'a pas de meute et ses parents sont morts si j'ai bien compris.

- Emily en tant que femelle alpha de notre meute, je te respecte mais qui va s'occuper d'elle ?

Elles se tournent alors vers moi, je me sens ridicule dans cette situation.

- Tu sais, tu peux redevenir humaine, on ne va pas te manger. Dit Emily sur un ton qui me dit que ça devait être une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- D'accord, mais tournez-vous. Dis-je sur la défensive.

Elles se tournent sans discuter, la transformation coûte en énergie, mais pour les loups puissants comme les alphas ça ne pose généralement pas de problème. Mon père était un alpha, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris, quand ils sont mort, je n'avais pas d'endroit où vivre, ma famille avait rejeté mes parents à cause de notre condition. Voilà pourquoi nous avons déménagé plusieurs fois.

Je redeviens une adolescente, enfin une jeune adulte. Je saisie la couverture qu'il y a sur le canapé et m'enroule dedans.

- C'est bon. Dis-je un peu renfrognée

Elles me regardent, et se regardent entre elles.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, rien. Va mettre quelque chose, que je puisse te soigner avant que les blessures ne s'infectent en guérissant. Dit Emily

Il y a des habits que je ne mets plus dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir. Ajoute Pénélope pendant que je me promène dans l'appartement avec rien qu'une couverture autour de moi.

Croyez- moi, j'ai bien envie de partir d'ici, mais qu'est-ce que je ferais après ? Je ne veux pas risquer que l'accident de ce matin se reproduise. Je prends les fringues et je m'habille enfin je mets plutôt les sous-vêtements. Je reviens dans la cuisine, elles sont dans une discussion mouvementée, grâce à nos supers sens développé, je peux entendre ce qu'elles racontent.

- Tu n'y penses pas ? Mickaël doit d'abord être d'accord. Dit Pénélope un peu affolé

- Je suis sa compagne, il va accepter et je ne peux pas la laisser errer dans la ville, à la première occasion, elle va se faire tuer.

Elle prend une pause dans sa tirade.

- Tu peux sortir de ta cachette. Dit-elle avec un regard compatissant vers moi.

J'avance vers elles un peu renfrognée, je déteste qu'on parle de moi quand je ne suis pas là.

- Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule…. EH !

Pénélope vient de me pousser sur le canapé et me saisit la jambe avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, je sais ça craint. J'essaie de me tirer de là, mais elle a une forte poigne, je ne peux pas retirer ma jambe.

- Calme-toi petit cœur, je vais désinfecter la plaie. Enfin les plaies que tu as sur le corps.

- Je m'appelle Alicia et pas petit cœur !

Je vois qu'Emily sourit, le téléphone sonne. Je signale toujours qu'elle est nue sous une couverture elle aussi, mais je ne dis rien. Je ne veux surtout pas le faire remarquer. Je grogne légèrement lorsque Pénélope passe le désinfectant.

- Bordel, ça fait un mal de chien ! dis-je tout haut bien sûr.

Emily décroche sur ma phrase bien sûr.

- Non Hotch, tout va bien ici. Juste une amie qui s'est mal en tombant dans les escaliers.

Je grogne encore plus fort. Pénélope me fait signe de ce taire.

- Oui Hotch, non ce n'est rien. Je suis dans le hall d'entrée de son immeuble, il y avait un chien c'est tout. Dit-elle en essayant désespérément de changer de sujet.

La conversation continue pendant quelques minutes et je vois dans le langage corporel d'Emily qu'elle devient de plus en plus agité.

- C'est qui ? demandais-je à Pénélope

- C'est notre patron. Répond-t-elle

- Elle continue de désinfecter mes plaies, alors que j'allais encore crié, elle fourre un bout de tissus dans ma bouche.

- Aie ! mfffhh….

- Chut !

Je le retire et lui lance un regard noir.

- C'est l'alpha de la meute ? dis-je tout bas

- Non, c'est juste notre patron au FBI, je pense qu'on a une affaire et qu'on va devoir y aller. Explique-t-elle

Emily raccroche et se tourne alors vers nous, Pénélope vient de finir de soigner mes blessures. Je vais vous apprendre un truc, étant une métamorphe, je peux guérir plus vite que les humains, il suffit juste de soigner les blessures quand elles sont graves.

- Tu as raison Pénélope, Hotch veut tout le monde au bureau dans moins de 10 minutes. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour aller me changer avant d'y aller.

- Et moi, je fais quoi ? demandais-je en toute innocence bien entendu.

- Tu vas rester ici, le temps que je sache de quoi il en retourne. Il se pourrait que je parte dans la soirée mais Pénélope va pouvoir s'occuper de toi. Répond Emily

- Mais ?... Bon d'accord. Accepte cette dernière.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ma future alpha sort de l'appartement en petite tenue, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je me tourne alors vers Pénélope qui se trouve dans sa cuisine, pour prendre quelques truc à manger je pense, mais elle me les poses sur la table.

- Je serais de retour ce soir. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux mais ne touche pas à mon ordinateur. Dit-elle sur un ton qui se veut autoritaire mais je vois qu'elle n'est pas convaincue elle-même.

- D'accord. Dis-je en me résignant.

- Gentille fille. dit-elle avec un sourire

- Pénélope… dis-je sur un ton d'avertissement.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je déteste les surnoms.

- Oui, pardon. Bon, je vais y aller. Si je suis en retard le patron va me tuer.

Elle sort, elle aussi de l'appartement sans me jeter un regard. Voilà, je suis de nouveau seule et dans une maison que je ne connais pas. Les heures passent, mes blessures sont presque guéries, je suis allongée sur le canapé en regardant la télé. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé dans une situation comme celle-là. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis endormie, le contre coup de la fatigue je suppose. Je suis réveillé par Pénélope qui me touche doucement l'épaule.

- Petit cœur, il faut se réveiller. Dit-elle

- Encore, une minute maman. Dis-je étant encore à moitié endormie, mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est autre chose que je vois et je fais un bond sur le côté, loin de Pénélope.

- Tout doux, c'est moi Alicia.

Tout me revient en mémoire, je regarde le sol un peu honteuse d'avoir réagi comme cela.

- Emily est partie en voyage pour une affaire, elle ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours.

- Mais ... tentais-je de dire

C'est un agent fédéral et elle est partie pour arrêter un tueur. Ne t'inquiète pas mes amis sont les meilleurs dans leurs domaines.

Je ne dis rien, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me laisser seule.

- Allons Alicia, elle va revenir et elle te présentera au reste de la meute.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas le faire toi ?

- Parce qu'elle est la compagne de Mickaël et il décide de tout ce qui est bon pour nous. Tu sais, la plupart d'entre nous vivent dans une maison au fond des bois, je sais que ça fait cliché, mais ils n'ont pas de maison. Ils ont trouvé refuge grâce à Mickaël, mais il a toujours un peu de mal à faire confiance aux gens, c'est pour cela qu'Emily veut que j'attende avant de t'emmener à la meute. Elle est la seule qui peut le faire accepter facilement quelque chose.

Elle me raconte ce qu'ils font et comment ils vivent en communauté, je l'écoute attentivement, après tout, si je suis accepté, je vais vivre avec eux. Cela me réconforte un peu, je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle veut me poser des questions sur mon passé et pourquoi un loup de mon ancienne meute me pourchassait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde, voilà le troisième chapitre :) j'espère que vous lisez toujours ^^ Si vous voulez laisser votre avis, je suis prête à le lire, surtout si je dois changer des choses. J'ai oublié de préciser comme c'est ma première histoire que les personnages et la série Criminal Minds de m'appartiennent pas. Tous les autres personnages sont issus de moi. :)**

* * *

Les jours passent, et je ne sors pas de chez Pénélope, elle me rapporte de quoi manger et elle me raconte ce qu'elle a fait, j'essaie de la réconforter car ce qu'elle voit lui brise le cœur. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être un boulet, mais elle me fait comprendre que non. 5 jours plus tard, elle rentre toute souriante, en me disant qu'ils sont rentrés et qu'elle doit me conduire chez Emily.

Tu es sûre qu'elle va me conduire voir l'alpha.

Oui, elle va le faire. Quand elle dit quelque chose, elle fait, généralement. Ajoute-t-elle avec un espèce de sourire forcé.

Pénélope ? demandais-je d'un ton suspicieux.

Elle essaie de détourner le regard.

Elle m'a demandé de te conduire auprès de Mickael ce soir, elle nous rejoint à la maison. Avoue-t-elle

Ok, mais pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour finalement en arrivé là.

C'est elle qui décide pas moi.

Je ne réponds pas, je me contente de retourner à ce que je faisais avant qu'elle ne rentre. 2 heures plus tard, elle me dit qu'il faut qu'on y aille. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, je dois plaire à un alpha que je ne connais pas. Nous arrivons sur un petit chemin de terre.

On sort, il ne faut pas que des personnes suivent les traces de pneus de voiture qui mènerait directement à la maison.

D'accord.

A peine sortie, qu'elle se transforme en louve, elle fait plus de 2 mètres de long et fait aussi 2,50 mètres de haut, je sais cela fait grand, mais par pur respect, je ne dirais pas le poids qu'elle fait sinon, je pense qu'elle va me tuer. Et je dois suivre l'exemple. Après plusieurs minutes à courir dans les bois, on arrive devant une maison, un loup brun débarque de nulle part en grognant contre moi, je me mets en position de défense au cas où, mais Pénélope le calme.

Ne la touche pas Tony, ou tu auras affaire à moi !

Cela semble le calmer apparemment, il nous laisse passer. Encore quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes face à deux autres loups, Pénélope se positionne devant moi pour me protéger.

Elle doit voir Mickael sur ordre d'Emily.

le simple fait de prononcer le prénom d'Emily, les fait baisser la tête et ils nous laissent passer sans problème. Mais cela vient plus tard, lorsque je me retrouve nez à nez ou devrais-je dire museau contre museau avec l'Alpha mâle.

Alors c'est toi qui vient sur ordre d'Emily ? demande –t-il

Je me prosterne en même temps que Pénélope.

Oui, je m'appelle Alicia et je suis à la recherche d'une meute.

La voix, sa voix qui résonne dans ma tête, me rappelle quelqu'un. Bien sûr sous la forme de loup, je ne peux pas savoir qui c'est. Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, je vois qu'il se retransforme en humain, je détourne le regard, je ne veux pas paraître impolie. Mais lorsque je retourne ma tête vers lui, je suis sous le choc et cela me force à redevenir humaine moi aussi.

Alicia, c'est toi ? demande-t-il avec une intonation que j'approcherais à de l'espoir.

Oncle Mickael ? Mais je croyais que tu étais mort, papa m'avait annoncé ta mort.

Il me prend dans ses bras, je ne refuse pas, il est maintenant le seul parent qui me reste.

Eh bien, je vois que tu l'as accepté. Dit Emily en arrivant devant nous.

Emily, c'est ma nièce Alicia. A partir de maintenant, Alicia fera partie de notre meute ! s'exclame-t-il devant les autres loups de l'assemblé.

En fait, me voilà plutôt rassuré, je pensais devoir passer une sorte de test d'entrée. Je suis contente, je peux enfin avoir une famille et une meute avec qui je dois vivre. Bon, je vous passe le sujet, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'intégrer dans la meute au début, mais Pénélope et Emily était toujours là pour moi. De plus, mon oncle me racontait des histoires sur mon père lorsque nous étions seul.

Bon, maintenant j'avance de quelques mois, je me suis intégré dans la meute, et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles concernant mon ancienne, je crois que le meurtre d'Adam a su calmer leurs esprits pour quelques temps. Mais étant une citadine à la base, j'en avais marre de vivre dans la campagne. Alors Mickael m'a donné l'autorisation de sortir, j'ai du batailler un peu pour le faire seule, il voulait qu'Allie m'accompagne, mais j'avais envie d'être seule.

Pendant que je me promène dans la ville, je sens un regard persistant dans mon dos, je sens une odeur familière, je commence alors à comprendre qu'ils m'ont retrouvé. Prise de panique, j'essaie de paraître normal dans les rues, mais merci mon Dieu, je tombe dans la rue du bâtiment fédérale. Je décide donc de rentrer pour éviter la confrontation, je me dis naïvement bien sûr, qu'il ne me suivra pas. Je passe donc les protocoles de sécurité et je rentre en tant que visiteur.

Vous ais-je dis qu'Emily et Pénélope sont des agents fédéraux, bon Emily seulement, mais Pénélope travaille aussi pour le FBI. Je demande poliment aux messieurs qui se trouvent à la réception dans quel étages elles travaillent, ils demandent si je veux être accompagné, mais je rétorque toujours poliment bien sûr que je vais trouver. Dans l'ascenseur, je suis avec un homme d'âge moyen, il n'a pas de badge visiteur donc je comprends qu'il doit travailler ici.

Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais je cherche l'agent Emily Prentiss.

Pas de soucis, jeune demoiselle. Je la connais, je travaille avec elle. Je suis l'agent Rossi. Répond-t-il avec un large sourire

Emily nous parle très peu de son travail lorsqu'elle se trouve à la maison, mais Pénélope et elles m'ont donné les noms de leurs amis au cas où. Je me contente de sourire, mais ayant passé quelques mois dans la rue, je peux facilement décrypter le langage corporel et je vois sur lui qu'il se pose des questions sur ma relation avec elle.

A la sortie de l'ascenseur, il me montre le chemin, il passe devant moi, pour ouvrir les portes en verre.

Prentiss, tu as de la visite. Dit-il tout haut en direction des bureaux au centre de la pièce.

Elle se retourne surprise de me voir. Je fais signe de la main avec un sourire gêné.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolé pour le retard, j'étais en pleine période d'examen. Voila la suite, j'espère que vous suivez toujours :)**

* * *

Elle se lève de son bureau et se dirige vers moi d'un pas décidé, je crois que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle m'empoigne le bras sans même regarder l'agent Rossi ni même posé les yeux sur moi.

- Prentiss ? demande Rossi

Mais rien n'y fait, elle me tire jusque dans une petite cuisine, puis elle me lâche mais elle a toujours ce regard qui me dit qu'elle est en colère.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle avec le ton autoritaire qui a fait d'elle une alpha.

Je n'ose pas répondre.

- Alicia. Continue-t-elle avec un ton qui accentue chaque syllabe de mon prénom.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû venir, mais quelqu'un me suivait. C'était une odeur que je connais. J'ai commencé à paniquer et comme ce bâtiment était dans les parages, je me suis réfugié dedans, mais les gardes m'ont trouvé et j'ai dû monter.

Mon explication ne semble pas la convaincre.

- Que fais-tu en dehors de la maison ?

- Mickaël m'a laissé sortir, je n'en peux plus de cette maison. Ne crois pas que je les aime pas, mais je suis une fille de la ville et non une petite campagnarde avec des tresses qui doit étendre le linge dehors. Dis-je le plus rapidement possible

- Mais tu dois retourner avec les autres.

Un homme rentre dans la cuisine, il est grand, je dirais 1m85, cheveux noirs, yeux bruns et en costard. Je grogne légèrement, mais Emily intervient au plus vite.

- Ça va Hotch ?

Ce nom…. Ah ! Ça y est, ça me revient, c'était lui au téléphone la première fois que j'ai rencontré Emily et Pénélope.

- Oui Prentiss. Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Rossi m'a dit que tu avais une invité.

Elle me pousse légèrement vers lui, mais je ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas ce type. Il me paraît bizarre, il a une attitude de dominant et je sais qu'Emily l'a sentie. Pour faire bonne mesure devant son patron, je me présente.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alicia, je suis la cousine d'Emily. Mes parents sont en voyage alors j'habite chez elle. Dis-je comme si je récitais un texte.

Elle me regarde furieuse, mais elle parvient à cacher rapidement ses émotions.

- Bien, je suis l'agent Hotchner. Ravie de te rencontrer.

C'est quoi cette manie qu'on les gens de tutoyer les plus jeunes sans les connaître avant, alors qu'on doit les vouvoyer pour ne pas leur manquer de respect. Bon, dans le cadre scolaire cela ne me dérange pas vraiment, mais là.

- Moi aussi. Je suis désolé d'avoir tiré Emily de son travail, je vais rentrer à la maison.

- Attends, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te donner les clefs. Dit-elle précipitamment.

Je commence à partir lorsqu'elle se dirige vers son bureau. Je peux attendre son rythme cardiaque accéléré, je sens aussi dans mon dos, le regard insistant de l'agent Hotchner, mais aussi ceux interrogateur de ses coéquipiers. Mais ils n'ont pas d'autres choses à faire que de surveiller les faits et gestes des autres, enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Après qu'Emily m'est remis les clefs, je croise dans le couloir Pénélope.

- Eh, princesse ? dit l'homme à la peau métissé

Je me retourne un peu surprise. Je grogne légèrement, seul mon père m'appelait comme ça.

-Excuse-moi beau brun, mais je dois parler avec la demoiselle. Dit Pénélope en me prenant par le bras.

Elle me tire jusqu'à son bureau, je rentre dans un univers de trucs de toutes les couleurs et de froufrous partout.

- Je sais Pénélope, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je crois qu'on m'a suivi depuis que je suis en ville. J'ai donc décidé de venir ici pour me débarrasser de ce type.

- Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un de ton ancienne meute ?

- Honnêtement, je pense que oui, mais je ne peux rien dire sans avoir de preuve. Je peux rester ici, pendant quelques heures, je dois rentrer chez Emily ce soir.

Je fais une moue de petite fille pour essayer de l'attendrir. Au début, elle ne cède pas, mais j'arrive quand même à l'avoir.

- D'accord.

Je lui saute dans les bras, c'est à ce moment-là que le grand black métissé rentre dans la pièce.

- Eh Mama, tu n'aurais pas vu la fille qui était avec Prentiss… Dit-il en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de sa phrase quand il voit que je suis dans la pièce.

Je me mets derrière Pénélope en grognant un peu, je ne supporte pas qu'on parle de moi sans que je sois là. J'en avais assez des filles de ma classes qui parlaient derrière mon dos lorsque je passais devant elle. Bon, je ne vais pas vous raconter mes années au lycée, mais en gros on me considérait comme « l'alien » et j'avais très peu d'amis. Enfin, retour au présent.

- Vous vouliez me parler peut-être ? dis- je avec un ton de raillerie dans ma voix et je sais que Pénélope l'a sentie car elle me tape dans les côtes.

- Alicia. Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

L'autre personne se dandine sur ses pieds, je souris triomphante quand même, tiens ça lui apprendra à vouloir apprendre des ragots.

- Morgan, je te présente Alicia, c'est la nièce d'un ami que nous avons en commun avec Emily. Elle est en ville pour ses études et elle doit rester chez Emily.

L'autre homme s'avance vers moi, en me tendant la main. Bon, je décide de changer d'attitude, je ne fais pas comme avec l'agent Hotchner. Je décide de répondre à sa salutation.

- Je m'appelle Alicia Smith.

- Enchanté, je suis Derek Morgan.

Je peux peut-être continuer dans cette voie-là, après tout, celui-là à l'air d'être sympa et il est vachement mignon. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte. Nous discutons un peu tous les trois, j'en apprends plus sur ce que fais Emily et Pénélope, d'un coup j'ai envie de connaître les autres. Les heures passent tranquillement, je commence à avoir faim, pas étonnant, c'est l'heure du goûter, je sais ça fait un peu gamine, mais quand j'ai faim, j'ai faim. Pénélope me dit que je trouverai des choses dans la cuisine. Je décide donc d'y aller, j'aperçois les autres sur leurs bureau entrain de plancher sur des rapports je présume. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévue, c'est de me retrouver nez à nez avec le chef de leur équipe.

- Tiens, je pensais que tu étais partie. Dit-il

Je vais vous dire quelque chose que peu de gens sache. Vous voyez, chez certains humains, nous les loups-garous, on peut détecter leur animal intérieur, c'est ce qui peut nous décider à les mordre pour qu'ils deviennent comme nous. Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment je vois la situation dans laquelle je me suis fourrée. Voilà comment je qualifierais Aaron Hotchner, c'est un prédisposé comme on les appels et si, je dis bien si un métamorphe décide de le mordre, je dirais même qu'il pourrait devenir un alpha.

- Tu es la cousine de Prentiss, c'est ça ? je ne savais pas qu'elle avait de la famille dans le coin. Tu as les mêmes gènes qu'elle.

D'après vous, je suis censé le prendre comment ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite. j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant :)**

* * *

- Vous insinuez quoi là ? dis-je sur la défensive

- Il semble surpris par mon comportement, mais je vois vite qu'il se ressaisit pour cacher ses émotions.

- Je voulais dire que tu es presque son portrait craché.

Je me calme d'un coup, vu sa phrase et son ton, je pensais qu'il savait ce que nous sommes.

- Oh, euh… excusez-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, je venais juste prendre un truc à manger dans le distributeur et je m'en vais. Au revoir M'sieur

Je ne dirais pas que je détale comme un lapin mais presque, je ne veux pas avoir à faire à lui dans un avenir proche. J'arrive à sortir du bureau sans qu'Emily me voie, un exploit en réalité. Dans la rue, je fais très attention, je ne sens plus l'odeur de tout à l'heure, en même temps, je suis restée plus de 3 heures dans le bureau de Garcia à discuter avec l'agent Morgan et elle. Je dois avouer qu'ils ont une drôle de relation. Je prends le bus pour aller chez Emily, j'ai dit que je le ferais alors je le fait, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me regarde constamment, je crois que je deviens parano. Enfin bref, je suis les indications de Garcia pour me rendre chez notre amie brune, une fois rentrée dans l'appartement.

- La vache ! m'exclamais-je

L'appartement est plus grand que la maison de campagne dans laquelle on vit. Une grande baie vitrée donne sur la ville, d'un coup je suis jalouse. Je fais le tour du propriétaire, et je finis par m'installer devant la télé. Vous savez pendant un moment, j'ai eu envie de prendre mon portable et de faire un tour sur les réseaux sociaux pour voir ce que devienne mes amis que j'avais avant d'atterrir dans cette ville. Mais je me rappelle aussi que j'ai des personnes de la meute dans mes contacts et je ne veux pas qu'ils me retrouvent alors, je décide de rien faire, je ne veux pas tenter le diable. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Emily rentre enfin.

- Alors ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect dans les alentours. Mais je te préviens tu rentres à la maison demain. Dit-elle

- Oh allez Emily, je n'en peux plus de la vie à la campagne. J'adore Mickael et tout le reste mais je n'en peux plus de ces bois et de cette maison. Je suis une citadine pas une fille de la campagne qui vit avec sa famille et dont les magasins les plus proche sont à plus de 3 kilomètre.

Je ne sais pas si mon discours va la convaincre, donc je tente les yeux de chiots pour l'y aider. Quand je vois qu'elle soupire, je sais que j'ai gagné

- D'accord, mais je te préviens, je ne veux pas d'histoire.

- Oui chef. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Les jours passent, je reste chez Emily. Et certains soirs, je rentre à la maison dans la forêt pour apporter mon soutien à mon oncle. Pendant plusieurs jours, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de mon ancienne meute, je me dis alors que je suis en sécurité, mais je me trompais, je ne pensais pas que m'abattre faisait partie de l'objectif numéro un de l'alpha qui remplace mon père. Ce soir tout se passe comme d'habitude, je suis de garde avec Allie. Nous sommes sous notre forme animal et nous surveillons les alentours de notre territoire, une fois Mickael m'a dit qu'on avait essayé de prendre le territoire par la force et cela avait couté beaucoup au deux camps. Donc il a fait en sorte de mettre en place un traité de paix. Tout se passait bien lorsqu'on entend un hurlement provenant d'une autre partie de la forêt, instinctivement, on va le bruit. Et que ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vois Enzo au-dessus du corps de Pete.

- Cours ! m'ordonne Allie

- Mais ?!

- Vas y ! préviens les autres.

Je me mets à courir aussi vite que je peux au travers de la forêt. Je parviens à la maison.

- Nous sommes attaqués !

- Quoi !

Je recule sous l'effet de groupe dans ma tête.

- Mickaël nous sommes attaqués !

Comme pour appuyer mes dires, un long hurlement se fait entendre.

- Merde ! tout le monde sur le pied de guerre, on défend notre territoire à tout prix. Emily, tu diriges le groupe d'attaque. Alicia, tu restes avec moi.

Emily prend quelques loups avec elles. Je réalise alors que c'est vraiment une guerre. Pendant que les autres sont au combat, nous restons sur le qui-vive, j'ai vraiment peur, je ne me suis jamais vraiment battue auparavant, et je peux vous dire que c'est pas vraiment la joie. Mais pas le temps de réfléchir, un groupe de loups s'approchent de la maison, on peut les sentir. Mickaël dispose nos frères et sœurs de manière à les repousser. Quand tout à coup.

- Nous sommes là pour Alicia Smith, livrez là nous et on ne vous causera aucun mal.

Cette voix, je la connais bien, il s'appelle Evan Tildman, le meilleur ami de mon père enfin, maintenant je ne plus vraiment dire cela. Mickael grogne, je prie tous les dieux des différentes religions que je connais pour qu'ils nous viennent en aide, mais je peux toujours espérer. A votre avis, comment va se finir cette foutue embrouille ?


	6. Chapter 6

Les autres membres de ma meute me regardent, j'ai peur qu'ils décident de me vendre à Evan.

- Que tout le monde se prépare au combat. Répète Mickael

Les autres acquiescent, je comprends alors que je suis dans une véritable famille. Les morsures et les coups de griffes font rage partout sur le territoire. Je dois faire quelque chose, alors que je pensais que nous allions gagner, je suis écartée du reste du groupe par des loups de l'autre meute.

- Alors Alicia, tu te plais bien dans ta nouvelle meute ? demande Evan.

Je me contente de grogner, je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de me voir souffrir.

- J'espère que tu t'y plais bien, car elle va bientôt être réduite en cendre. Continue-t-il

- Tu nous as abandonné ! dit une voix que je connais que trop bien.

- Gabi ?!

Malheureusement, pour moi, mon ancienne meilleure amie me déteste au point de vouloir me tuer. Je suis censé faire quoi dans ses cas.

- Occupes toi d'elle. Dit Evan avant de repartir vers le groupe de Mickaël.

Elle m'attaque sans aucun remord, que voulez-vous que je fasse, je suis obligé de répondre. Je dois survivre pour ma famille.

- Gabi arrête !

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas, je dois la neutraliser sans lui faire de mal. Pendant que j'essaie de sauver ma peau sans pour autant tuer mon assaillant, j'aperçois que les autres se battent aussi. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de voir Mickael au prise avec Evan et de le voir ne pas s'en sortir.

- Gabi écoute moi !

- Tu nous as trahis ! tu m'as laissé seule !

Je sens sa colère et sa rage. Après que mes parents soient morts, je n'avais plus d'endroit où aller. Etant la fille de l'alpha, je devais prendre la suite et assurer le bon fonctionnement de la meute. Mais je n'ai que 20 ans et je me suis donc entourée de la famille proche, mais on m'a trahie et pour sauver ma peau, j'ai dû partir sans rien dire de plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, je parviens à blesser gravement Gabrielle, elle ne bouge plus mais je sais qu'elle est encore en vie. Ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est qu'Evan lance des assauts sans relâche sur Mickael. Il parvient à se défendre, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je coure vers lui à la vitesse de la lumière, j'essaie de l'aider.

- Evan arrête ce massacre !

- Que vas-tu faire, t'enfuir encore une fois face au danger ? demande-t-il sur un ton ironique

Je donne assez de temps pour que Mickaël se remette à l'attaque. On essaie de le repousser, mais je ne fais que gêner. Dans un coin de ma vision, je perçois que Pénélope a des problèmes, elle aussi mais avec un loup que je ne connais pas, il a dû intégrer la meute après mon départ. Je parviens à le mettre K-O avec son aide avec que lui ne fasse la même chose. Mais cela va de pire en pire, je sens une douleur profonde au fond de moi, je me tourne alors vers l'endroit où se trouve Mickaël. Une vision d'horreur se profile devant mes yeux, Evan au-dessus de lui, la gueule pleine de sang. Je vois Emily qui arrive en courant sans prêter attention aux autres qui sont sur son chemin. Je suis complètement tétanisé, je ne parviens plus à bouger, Pénélope qui est à côté de moi ressent la même chose. Emily engage le combat et elle parvient à blesser Evan gravement, assez pour qu'il ne tienne plus debout. Mais ce que je vois me fais peur, quand un loup est à terre, l'assaillant peut soit le laisser vivre et l'autre loup lui doit obéissance, soit le tuer et prouver son autorité fasse aux autres membres de la meute. Elle a choisi la deuxième option, Evan pousse cri de douleur avant que la nuit nous engobe de nouveau dans son silence. Les autres loups de la meute adverse partent en courant, ils viennent de perdre leur alpha, ils sont donc devenus faible.

- Emily… dit doucement Mickaël.

Je me rapproche doucement des deux, je suis incapable de dire quelque chose. Je sais qu'elle lui parle mais je n'entends pas la conversation de son côté. Mon oncle parle seulement avec nous deux.

- Emily, écoutes moi. Prends soin d'elle, je compte sur toi pour la protéger elle et la meute.

Il est à bout de force, on peut le sentir. Elle tente de soigner ses blessures, mais elles sont trop graves. Il finit par succomber. Nous venons de perdre notre alpha et je me sens horriblement responsable.

* * *

**Voila, la suite. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Si vous voulez laisser des commentaires, je suis preneuse ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila la suite, j'essaie de poster plus souvent, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La suite des événements me parait inconcevable. Je viens de perdre le dernier membre de ma famille, celui qui veillait sur moi, mais aussi notre alpha. Je me sens vraiment mal. Emily et les autres hurlent à la lune, il faut qu'on prépare la cérémonie de suite. Mais je ne parviens pas à bouger, Emily ne me regarde pas, elle ne prête même pas attention à moi, les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Je suppose qu'ils m'en veulent tous pour la mort de Mickael. Seul Pénélope vient me voir.

Je sais que c'est dur mon cœur, mais il faut que tu te montres forte. Je sais qu'Emily ne t'en veux pas, mais il lui faut du temps pour accepter ce qui se passe.

Je suis tellement désolé Pénélope, je ne voulais pas ça.

Je sais.

Elle me fait signe de la suivre jusque dans la maison, on reprend forme humaine, je sais que ça fait bizarre pour vous que je parle de cela comme ça, mais je m'y suis habituée.

Cela va être difficile pour nous tous dans les prochains jours qui viennent. Emily doit prendre en main la meute et cela lui fait peur. Mais tu connais notre environnement de travail maintenant, je ne serais pas toujours là pour l'aider dans ses choix. Je sais que Mickael à entendu parler des personnes avec qui nous travaillons, c'est pour cela qu'on voulait que personne vienne nous voir sur notre lieu de travail. Mais comme tu es déjà rentrée en contact avec eux…

Attends, tu me demandes de la surveiller ?

Oui.

Moi, je veux bien, mais vu les récents événements, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle serait d'accord sur ce point, je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste encore plus qu'en ce moment.

Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais je vais lui demander que tu ailles vivre avec elle lorsque nous sommes en ville.

Mais pour ces voyages, tu veux que je fasse comment, je n'ai aucune compétence policière.

Ne t'en fais pas, je vais en parler avec elle, on pourra peut-être te faire faire un stage dans notre bureau.

Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas quoi dire, pour le moment, je suis encore sous le choc, je ne sais pas quoi penser, je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Mais là, je vois Pénélope qui est prise de sanglots, je la réconforte du mieux que je peux.

On va y arriver Pénélope, je suis sûre qu'on va y arriver.

Elle continue de pleurer, je sais que c'est dur. A force de la voir pleurer, je fonds en larmes aussi. Emily rentre dans sa forme humaine, elle nous voit pleurer, elle nous donne un sourire larmoyant avant de s'enfermer dans une pièce que je devine comme sa chambre lorsqu'elle est dans la maison. Le reste de la soirée se passe normalement, mais tout le monde est dans son coin tentant de reprendre ses esprits et pleurer la mort de notre alpha aimé. Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par Emily, il est 7h30.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tu viens vivre avec moi.

Je n'ai pas d'autres explications, je me dépêche pour m'habiller. J'entends une conversation mouvementé dans la salle à manger. Je peux reconnaître les voix d'Allie, de Nathalie et de Tamara. Dans la hiérarchie de notre meute, les 3 filles font parties des plus forte, moi je les appelle les Bêtas, elles viennent juste après l'alpha pour la question de puissance au sein de la meute.

Je sais, mais j'ai aussi une vie en dehors de la maison ! s'exclame Emily

Tu es notre alpha maintenant et tu dois réagir en tant que tel ! dit Tamara un peu sur les nerfs.

La perte de Mickael a causé un déséquilibre au sein du groupe, maintenant c'est à Emily de prendre les décisions pour nous tous. Elle et Mickael formait le couple dominant, et quand le mâle est tué, la femelle ne survit pas longtemps après généralement. C'est pour cela qu'elle doit se trouver un nouveau partenaire le plus tôt possible ou on en subira les conséquences. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, mais je ne fais que relater la situation, généralement, c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Je descends les escaliers, car je sais qu'elles ont senties ma présence.

Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Dit Nathalie avant de sortir de la salle.

Je crois qu'elle me déteste, mais je ne peux rien y faire maintenant. Je me contente de suivre Emily à l'extérieur de la maison, je vais aller vivre en ville. Maintenant, j'ai un peu peur, car la dernière fois que c'est arrivée, cela à causer la perte de notre alpha, et je ne veux pas retenter l'expérience, je décide de prendre soin de mon alpha coûte que coûte. Dans la voiture, le trajet se fait en silence, elle ne me regarde pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui a été décidé, mais je vais devoir agir en conséquence. Arrivées dans l'appartement, je m'attends à des représailles, mais rien ne vient.

Emily ? demandais-je

Il m'a demandé de te protéger et il m'a dit de te donner certaines de ces affaires.

Les affaires de Mickael comportent une lettre m'étant adressé et des photos de ma famille. Emily me laisse seule dans le salon, je commence à lire la lettre, vous n'allez pas me croire ce qu'il me demande de faire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, voila la suite :) **

* * *

Plus je lis la lettre, plus je pense que c'est un truc de fou. J'aimais vraiment mon oncle, mais là il me demande quelque chose de dingue. Sous le choc de la nouvelle, je me suis assise sur le canapé sans m'en rendre compte, c'est pour vous dire. Bon, j'arrête le suspens, il me demande de caser Emily avec son boss. Vous savez celui que je n'arrive pas à cerner, le grand brun, ténébreux agent Hotchner. Apparemment, il a entendu une conversation entre Emily et Pénélope au sujet de leurs travails et je ne sais pas trop comment, mais il me demande maintenant que le nouvel alpha mâle soit cet homme.

- Elle va me tuer. Dis-je en soupirant

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je pousse un cri de frayeur, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Pitoyable pour un loup-garou vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Rien, rien. Dis-je en cachant la lettre dans mon dos.

Elle me regarde pendant un moment, mais finis par ne rien dire et elle va dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits, je ne dois rien laisser paraître. Si il n'était pas mort, c'est moi qui le tuerait, merde alors je ne suis pas Cupidon, je ne peux faire ce genre de chose. Elle me repose la question, mais je ne l'entends pas. Du coup, elle me frappe dans le bras.

- Hé ! m'écriais-je en me frottant le bras

- Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle… Bon tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuner ?

- Je sais pas, ce que tu as.

Elle me donne du lait et mets des céréales sur le côté de la table, d'un coup, je suis prise de nostalgie, je repense aux petits déjeuner avec mes parents avant que je ne parte pour l'université et qu'ils aillent au travail.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, c'est juste que je pensais à un truc.

Mais pas vraiment le temps de finir la discussion, le portable de la louve aux cheveux d'ébène sonne, ce qui casse notre moment. Elle saisit le téléphone et va dans le salon, quant à moi, j'aimerais bien savoir comment je vais faire pour que le patron d'Emily devienne notre nouvel Alpha. Une seule chose en tête, demandé à Pénélope. Elle revient dans la cuisine.

- Prends tes affaires, Pénélope vient de me dire que tu es officiellement admise dans notre équipe.

- Hein ? mais comment elle a fait ça ?

- Crois-moi, ne te pose pas de questions, elle est très doué dans ce domaine. Dit-elle en souriant à pleine dents

Après tout Pénélope est mon amie et en plus ce sera plus facile pour moi d'accomplir ma mission. Je prends alors mes affaires, sans poser de questions. Pendant le trajet, j'essaie de trouver une idée pour accomplir ma mission et surtout comment le dire à Pénélope sans que ça parte dans tous les sens. Nous arrivons au bureau d'Emily, notre Geek nous attend dans le parking, je pense qu'on va devoir mettre au point nos histoires.

- Nous avons dit à Hotch qu'elle était ma cousine. Dit-Emily

- Il y a un problème, j'ai expliqué à Morgan qu'elle était la nièce d'un ami qu'on avait en commun. Continue Pénélope.

- C'est vrai, j'étais la nièce de Mickaël et je peux être en même temps la cousine d'Emily, on a qu'à dire qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille. Après tout, je pense que vos amis ne vont pas chercher aussi loin.

Je dis un peu cela pour me rassurer, car je ne veux pas que quelqu'un découvre d'où je viens, ni que j'étais. J'ai peur qu'on me rejette encore, j'ai juste envie d'être la cousine d'Emily, je suis la louve qui doit être avec mon alpha.

- Et dans le cas contraire, je peux créer une histoire, je suis la meilleure. Dit Pénélope en souriant

Emily ne semble pas convaincue, mais vu qu'on n'a pas le choix, elle ne fait pas la fine bouche et finit pas acquiescer. Nous sommes maintenant dans l'ascenseur en compagnie d'autres agents du FBI. Moi, qui est passé ma vie comme une clandestine. Je vous explique un peu mon histoire, enfin d'autres choses que les principales actions qui m'ont menée là où je suis aujourd'hui. Quand mes parents étaient des alphas, j'ai fait toute une histoire pour pouvoir aller à l'école, je voulais être normale, si je me souviens bien maintenant, c'est à peu près à cette époque-là que Mickael est parti de la maison. Mes parents ont finalement acceptés et je suis allé comme tout le monde au lycée, je sais c'est un peu tard, mais je savais déjà des choses car une des louves de la meute était institutrice donc, ça arrangeait mes parents pour l'éducation des louveteaux de la meute. Je suis donc allé au lycée, mais comme mes parents n'avaient pas de travail, ni de papier qui prouvaient leurs existence il a fallu en trouver des faux. Et depuis ce temps-là, je vis un peu dans la peur des flics, alors quand je suis entouré de ces gens-là, je peux vous assurer que je suis tout sauf calme. Le fil de ma pensée se perd lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, Pénélope me prend par la main et me guide vers les bureaux.

- Calme-toi, ils ne vont pas te manger. Dit-elle en souriant, essayant de me rassurer.

Mais Emily ne dit rien.

- Tiens Alicia, comment vas-tu ? demande Morgan.

Je souris, je l'aime bien lui.

- Je vais bien, alors quoi de neuf ?

Je vois un gars rentrer et s'installer à côté du bureau d'Emily.

- Spencer, je te présente Alicia, ma cousine.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Dit-il en me souriant.

- Moi aussi. Répondis-je

C'est là que je vois l'agent Hotchner sortir de son bureau, il semble un peu surpris de me voir, mais ces émotions sont cachés, je vais avoir du mal avec ma mission. Pénélope me laisse avec Emily et elle va dans son bureau. Ma venue fait sortir tous les agents de leurs bureaux, je vois l'homme avec qui j'ai parlé la première fois que je suis venue, et une femme blonde qui m'adresse un grand sourire. Elle me fait penser instantanément à ma mère, je lui renvoie un sourire timide, je ne dois pas montrer mes émotions.

- Que se passe-t-il Prentiss ? demande l'agent Hotchner

Je me tends immédiatement, je ne me fais pas à son attitude. Je vous le dis, je sens que je vais avoir du mal. Avant de le caser avec Emily, je dois d'abord en savoir un peu plus sur lui et sur ses réactions envers les membres de son équipe. Il faut me comprendre aussi, en le voyant travailler, je peux alors voir s'il serait capable de prendre en main, une meute d'une vingtaine de personnes. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, lui aussi travaille et voyage à l'autre bout du payes. Avoir les deux alpha qui sont partis, ça ne pourra pas marcher. Je ne comprends pourquoi Mickaël voulait que je fasse de lui notre nouvel alpha. Si quelqu'un à une idée qu'il me le dise, parce que les autres membres de la meute vont avoir du mal avec ça. Mais pour le moment, je vais devoir me présenter aux autres membres de l'équipe qui ne me connaisse pas encore.


End file.
